Remembering the Jabberwocky: An Ever After High Fanfiction
by TheBrilliantBookworm
Summary: No one remembers the Jabberwocky, except Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire. But what if Maddie had a way to make them remember... But be warned for a certain someone living under the school knows what DANGER will come of this. Takes place after "A Wonderlandiful World".
1. Chapter 1

Remembering the Jabberwocky: An Ever After High Fanfiction

**Author's Note: I was really disappointed when at the** **end of A Wonderlandiful World (the 3rd Ever After High book****)**** all the characters forgot** **everything that happened to them except for Maddie and** **Kitty! So here's my take on what should have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High, okay? I wish I did but it's all good. :)**

Madeline Hatter felt like she wanted to scream, and not from happiness for once! How could everyone forget all the wonderlicous adventures they had! She couldn't bear seeing Lizzie go back to the mean, old, grumpy grump she was before! She had to do something about it, but first... "TEATIME!", she shouted and promptly sat down on a small table with two chairs she just pulled out of her hat. "Um isn't it a little late for tea time?", Raven asked. "Of course not you silly willy! Besides tea time is when you come with the most hat-tastic ideas!

_The next day..._

School had just ended (as had another round of tea time) when Madeline Hatter just got the most hat-tastic idea! **_Ooo what is it Narrator please tell me! Pretty please with chocolate-rhubarb-pumpkin-raspberry-dragon-fire tea on top? _**No Maddie we discussed this. I am simply not allowed to interfere with the story, especially by telling you that you had an idea to brew a Remembering Potio- oh no I've said too much. **_Gee that's a tea-riffic idea Narrator! Hats off to you for that wonderlicous idea! _**Ughhh...

So later in the evening Maddie brewed a Remembering Potion. _'Let's see... already got everything, the only thing left is a thing or memory of the event you want to be remembered.', Maddie thought.'Hmmm… Oh I know!' _"Earl Gre-ey!", she said in a sing-songy voice. Soon the brave, little mouse appeared. "Would you please do me a favor in exchange for a spot of tea, you dauntless mini knight, you?" Earl Grey quickly nodded his head and swept into a bow. "Okay I need you to get the ruby that fell off the Vorpal Sword in the Grimmnasium when Lizzie was fighting the Jabberwocky with it.", Maddie explained. So with a push pin as a sword and courage in his heart, Earl Grey set off on his quest.

Before long, the knight in shining tin foil armor had returned. "Thank you, kind knight, for completing your noble quest.", Maddie said with a bow and a silly grin, "Now here's that tea I promised you!" She then quickly pulled it out of her hat. The mouse gave a squeak of delight and then immediately began drinking it. "Time to go see Giles Grimm!", she said cheerfully; skipping down the hall.

What she didn't know was that down below the school a certain person was muttering to himself, "The teacup cannot change its tea, or the feathers and friends may fall beneath the Tum Tum Tree." It was the clearest sentence he had said in years.

**Will Maddie succeed in her quest to bring her friends' memories back? What was the man beneath the school saying? Why does Maddie need to go see this 'Giles Grimm'? What's life without Wonder? Sooo many questions! I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please review its very much appreciated and you will get a shout out in the next chapter! This is The Brilliant Bookworm signing off 'till next time! **


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh wow... well this is awkward... you guys all thought I was done and through, right? Disappeared from the wonderful world of fanfiction, right? GUESS WHAT? I'M BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had a VERY busy life for the past few months... so to the few of you who will forgive me (first of all thanks I send you many virtual hugs!), rest assured, I will update eventually, but it depends on how many requests I get along with helpful ideas. You see, lately I have had a really BIG case of writer's block and, while I am slowly feeling the wonder seep back into me, I need your help! Yes, you reader of multiple fanfictions! I know you all have ideas in those things you call brains so if you would please let me borrow them I will turn them into a lovely story that will be made specifically for you! So, if I get 3-5 reviews/ideas I will update in 2 weeks, if I get 6-9 reviews/ideas I will update in a week and a half, with 10-15 I will update in a week, and with 16 and over I will update in 3 DAYS! So all you have to do is drop me a couple sentences and the story will be on it's way!

And now (drumroll please!) introducing the Shoutouts!:

AN: Thank you very much! It's very sweet of you to say that!  
>Anon: Yes, I do now realize that my story was put in the wrong category and have since then fixed it, thank you for bringing it to my attention!<br>Guest: Thanks for telling me where to find Ever After High! (I was scanning the book section like mad!)  
>Sinares: Many many many thanks! Your review made my day! :) I never thought of your wonderful idea for Maddie to think of me as a different narrator but I will be sure to include it in the next chapter! I am deeply honored by your request to be my beta, but I already have an offline one... sorry. But I love the way you think!<p>

Goodbye and please review me with ideas guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Consciousness & Consequences

As Madeline Hatter skipped, hopped, and who knows what else down to the Vault of Lost Tales, she had a realization... **Hey Narrator, why do you sound so different all of a sudden? **Well, Maddie, I have a confession to make... I'm not the Narrator that usually tells the Ever After High stories, I'm just taking his place for this story. **Oh, so like a substitute Narrator, right?** Yes, now if you excuse me I really must get back to the story no- **Wait! But if your a new Narrator maybe you will be able to spill some beans more often... don't worry not actually beans you silly, I just think that's an Ever After way of saying that you can tell me some secrets!** Oh no, he warned me about this... Maddie how about I just pretend you can't hear me and you do the same, okay? **Bu-** Alright, so Maddie quickly went down the stairs, found the Vault of Lost Tales, and was then distracted from the Substitute Narrator by Giles Grimm. There done!

"Madeline, greetings, sense of hurried hedgehog today?" "Yes, hello, I do feel quite hurried all of a sudden... Teacup wishes to change tea of feather's and friends, so Teacup brewed some tea, and came back to see, what the tea will be." After a quiet pause of examination in the cold, damp vault, Giles Grimm spoke once again, "Tea is safe, tea is good, if only used in moderation as should, if not, tea could plot, dangerous, wonderful magic sought." (For those of you who don't understand this, he said that while the potion is good, too much or too little could cause dangerous wonderland magic to take place)

"Wonderland danger how?", said Maddie. Giles Grimm closed his eyes as he recalled his many travels far and through the many worlds, "Walks between worlds, open, close, Jabberwockies, more than before, will come out though that door, hunt all, that they will, until you find the Book where quills have broke, never signed, and pay attention to this old rhyme; Book of Stories, young and old, all been waited, never told. Combine with wishes, of the fishes that memories have been restored. Don't forget on this quest, every thought will unfold." Writing this all down on paper, Maddie said thanks and then headed back up to give the potion to all.

Under the pretense of holding a tea party for Earl Grey's birthday (which just happened to be this week) Maddie invited the entire student body down to the Wonderland Grove, where she quietly slipped a few drops of potion into each teacup, just as instructed. Upon hearing Duchesses' grumblings about how she didn't want to go to a "Rebel Party" and Apple's squeals of delight at all the beautiful flowers, Maddie quickly hid the small crystal vial and greeted her party guests.

"Hello Raven, Duchess, Apple, Kitty..." and so on as she said hello to every student in Ever After High. _Perfect_!, she thought,_ They're all here!_ "Thank you all for coming to Earl Grey's party! But first, a toast! Will everyone please stand up and say a sentence or two about the bravest little mousie in the world!" "I'll start", said Raven, "Earl Grey, just because you are a mouse, you don't let that stop you from being a brave, bighearted knight and I'm proud of you for..."

Maddie then proceeded to quietly walk away, for she had noticed that she had never put any Remembering Potion in Ashlynn's cup! So she dropped a couple bits into her cup and was about to put the cap on the vial when a black and white large bird nesting in the Grove grabbed it in its talons, and held it upside down, thereby pouring out the contents of the bottle into everyone's teacups, except for her's! With all that extra potion, the dangers from Wonderland that Giles Grimm had spoken of were surely inevitable! "No! Bad bird!" she said with fear, chasing it around. But, it sadly flew away.

At that very moment, Maddie heard everyone cheer and clap for each other. It was time to drink the tea, and before she could say anything, the magical tea cups she had lifted up into the air and planted themselves firmly on the table, ready to be drank.


End file.
